


LoveSick: A One Direction Tale

by Murphy22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall Horan, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Harry, Top Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy22/pseuds/Murphy22
Summary: Harry's parents don't like his girlfriend, Lisa, so he creates a plan that involves Louis. (Inspired by the premise of the Thai BL Love Sick)Zayn, Harry's best friend, has had a crush on Liam for a while now, but Niall may make him change his mind (inspired by Tin and Can from Love by Chance)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Meeting the Parents

Louis was on his way to football practice with Liam and Niall. Niall and Liam were talking about some tv show they had been watching last night. Then this blonde-haired girl walked or more accurately skipped right past them. Louis, Niall, and Liam were intrigued by the girl, and Louis had to admit she was a real “head turner.” They almost broke their necks craning to see where the girl was headed. Then she plopped down beside a boy, whose hair was almost longer than hers. Niall and Liam sighed. Niall said, “It’s not fair that Styles gets all the girls.”

Louis laughed, “That’s his girlfriend man. It’s not like he’s a player or something.”

Liam responded, “Yes, but she gets hotter every year.”

Niall added, “Yeah, why didn’t I ask her out….”

Louis smacked him over the head. “Because those two have been dating since middle school, and I distinctly remember you being a fucking brat and pulling her pigtails.”

Liam laughed, “Lesson learned I guess.”

They saw the girl staring lovingly into Harry’s eyes, and this sickened Louis a little. He never understood the whole “falling in love” thing. Sex, sure cause it was a basic human desire, but why drag it on. Someone always gets hurt in the end. Louis, Niall, and Liam noticed that they were gonna be late, so they ran to the field. Meanwhile, Harry and Lisa, his girlfriend, sat at the table doing homework. Lisa kept getting distracted by how handsome she thought Harry was, but he didn’t seem to notice her fawning over him. She was starting to get visibly upset that he wasn’t paying any attention to her. She was about to say something when Harry’s best friend, Zayn, walked up to them and sat down across from them. Zayn could tell that she was a little frustrated with Harry, and this wasn’t something new. Zayn faked a cough to get Harry to look up from his work. He quickly looked up and waved to Zayn. “Hey, man. What’s up?”

Lisa seemed shocked at how fast he replied to Zayn. She was getting a little jealous.

Zayn responded, “Nothing much. You ready for tonight?”

Lisa interjected, “What’s happening tonight?”

Harry sighed. He wanted to keep this a secret from her, but apparently Zayn can’t remember anything. “Oh, it’s just a family dinner party thing. It’s no big deal.”

She seemed confused. “Then why is Zayn invited and not me?”

Harry scrambled for a response, “Zayn’s like a brother, and my parents invited him.”

This made her very angry, and she stomped away in a huff. Harry contemplated going after her, but this happened way too often. He was tired of following her.

Zayn said, “Sorry. I forgot.”

Harry shrugged, “Eh, I’ll deal with it later.”

“You ever gonna tell her that your parent’s want you to dump her?”

“How can I tell her that? Did you see how upset she was over this small dinner party?”

Zayn nodded, “If only there was a way to convince your parents she was a good choice.”

He laughed, “If only.”

Zayn looked at the time and he yelled, “Oh no! We gotta go!”

Zayn grabbed Harry by the arm, and they quickly ran to the football field. This was becoming a regular occurrence for them. Neither one of them was on the football team, but they came to almost all of their games and practices recently. They sat at the bleachers just watching the guys run drills. Zayn was craning his neck to get a look at one player in particular. He has had a crush on Liam for the past two years now. Apparently, they bumped into each other at the library, and yes, it happened exactly like those sappy romance films. Ever since that day Zayn believes that they are destined to be. Now Zayn used to have a new crush almost weekly, but he swears this is true love. The problem with Liam is that like all the rest of his crushes….he’s straight. Zayn is the exact opposite being an out and proud gay man. This didn’t seem to deter him though. Harry didn’t think anything would come of this crush either, but he supported his friend in whatever he wanted to do.

While Zayn intently watched Liam, his eyes more than occasionally drifting to fantasies about Liam, Harry continued to work on his homework. Zayn’s stalking did allow harry to get more work done because there was no way he was getting it done with Lisa around. Zayn then started babbling, “Do you think Liam he remembers the day we ran into each other at the library? He was so sweet and helped me with all of my books. He even gave me this half smile that makes all the girls swoon at his feet…..”

Harry interrupted, “You know I’ve heard all this before right?”

Zayn jostled back to reality and replied, “I know, but who else can I talk to about this stuff?”

Harry shrugged.

Then a ball came flying past them and almost hit Zayn in the head. Zayn moved quickly enough for it to miss him. Zayn was trying to catch his breath from his “near death experience,” while Harry picked up the soccer ball. A guy walked up to them and said, “Hey, sorry about that. Ole Payno doesn’t know his strength sometimes when kicking.”

Zayn heard him mention Liam, and he quickly recovered. Harry knew later he was gonna hear about how this was all fate as well.

Harry replied, “No worries.”

Harry passed the guy the ball. The guy was about to walk away when Harry had an idea. He smirked and yelled, “Hey Louis wait!”

Louis stopped in his track and turned back. “Yeah? What’s up man?”

Harry smiled, “I’m having a family party tonight, and I was wondering would you like to come?”

Louis laughed, “Why me?”

Harry chuckled, “Just wanna catch up with an old friend.”

Harry could tell that Louis was on the fence, so he added, “Come on man, there will be free fancy food.”

Louis nodded, “Alright. Sounds good. See ya then.”

Then he ran off back to the field. Harry sat back down next to a confused Zayn.

Zayn asked, “What was that all about?”

Harry smirked, “I think I may have come with a plan to get my parents to accept Lisa.”

Zayn swayed his head from side to side. “Something tells me this will not end well.”

After practice, Harry waited for Louis outside of the locker rooms. Zayn wanted to wait as well, but he had things to do before the party tonight, so his obsession with Liam would have to wait until later. Louis walks out with his hair still a little damp from the shower. Harry noticed that he smelled like cucumber melon, and he liked the refreshing scent. Lisa mostly smelled like a mix of expensive perfumes, but he would never tell her that. Louis looked up at Harry and said, “So when is the dinner?”

“Later tonight.”

Louis wasn’t sure what to do next. Him and Harry don’t really hang out as much as they used to. He liked Harry, but they had drifted to their own individual friend groups. Louis was more into sports, while Harry was into music. Louis added, “So should I meet you there tonight?”

Harry laughed, “No we’re going shopping before.”

Louis was more than slightly confused, “What do you mean?”

Harry grabbed Louis wrist and started dragging him in the direction of the parking lot. Louis only slightly resisted out of confusion. Harry continued, “I need to dress you for the party.”

Louis felt uncomfortable in this expensive store. He knew Harry had money, but he didn’t know that he was that rich. Harry keeps picking out random articles of clothing for Louis to try on without looking at the prices. In Louis’ eyes, each one keeps getting more and more expensive. Finally, Harry has chosen a stack of items for Louis to try on. Louis protests, “I can’t afford any of this.” Harry drops the clothes in Louis’ arms and pushes him inside of the dressing room and slams the curtain between them to give him some privacy. Louis was about to speak again, when he heard, “If you don’t try them on, I will come in there and dress you myself.” This was all the motivation Louis needed to take his clothes off. He didn’t want Harry to do that. It would be embarrassing.

On the outside of the dressing room, Harry smirked as he finally heard the sound of clothes rustling off Louis’ body. Harry was tempted to take a peak, but he wanted to respect his privacy. Harry was in love with Lisa, but he never denied that he had had feelings for men in the past. He was openly bisexual at home and at school. This was probably why Louis believed that he would actually go in there and help him change. Harry also knew that Louis was all fun and games with his friends, but he was extremely shy in situations like this. He remembered when they were in middle school, and Louis tried to ask a girl out. It ended in failure, and Louis never got a date to the Valentine’s Day party. Harry wondered if this is why Louis had never had a girlfriend, well not at least to his knowledge.

Louis moved the curtain to show harry the button up shirt and pair of slacks. Louis felt odd trying on expensive clothes, and Harry could tell. Harry walked up to him and pulled at the shirt as if inspecting it for imperfections. He scrunched up his nose thoroughly examining the outfit. Then he replied, “No. Try the blue shirt. It will match better with my black one.” Louis was very confused by this statement, but before he could ask any questions, they both heard someone yelling at one of the salesmen. It was Lisa, and in that very moment, Harry pushed louis into the dressing room quickly closing the curtain behind both of them. Harry clasped his hand on Louis’ mouth to prevent him from protesting the close proximity that the two were in this tight dressing room. After a few minutes of silence, they assumed that Lisa had left the store in a blind rage, like she had done on most of her shopping trips with Harry. He slowly removed his hand from Louis’ mouth. Then to Louis’ surprise. Harry started to unbutton his shirt. He had reached the third button when Louis shyly asked, “What are you doing?”

Harry smirked, “Helping you change.”

The fourth button was gone.

Louis’ breathing started to speed up. “I know how to unbutton a shirt.”

Then the fifth.

“But it’s more fun to have someone else do it for you.”

As Harry unbuttoned the last one, he could see the soft skin peeking out from Louis’ shirt. Harry contemplated what he would do to him if they were back at his own house….or maybe even in this dressing room.

Before Harry could go any further, they heard someone say, “How is everything? Can I get something in another size for you?”

Louis breathed a sigh of relief. Harry had a mischievous grin on his face, but he replied, “No thank you.” He looked at the red splashed on Louis’ cheeks, and this satisfied him enough for now. As he slowly stepped outside of the dressing room, he added, “Try on the blue one.”

They finally found an outfit that was to the satisfaction of Harry. He also paid for the outfit. Louis couldn’t afford the outfit, but he also didn’t want to have someone pay for his clothes. Sadly, there was essentially no argument about the transaction, because Harry had already paid for them by the time Louis had put on his own clothes.

When they left the store, Harry dragged Louis to his house. Louis didn’t know that he would have to get ready at Harry’s house as well, but apparently whatever Harry wants he gets. Louis quickly got dressed in order to avoid a repeat of what happened in the dressing room. He knew Harry was bisexual, but he didn’t know that he would try to seduce anyone. Louis walked out of the bathroom, to see Harry in his boxers on the phone. He tried to act like everything was normal when Harry motioned for him to sit on the bed. Louis wanted to give him his privacy while on the phone, but he couldn’t help but listen to the conversation while awkwardly sitting on the bed of the man who tried to undress him not two hours ago. Harry was pacing around the room when he says, “I told you it’s nothing. It is just a small family dinner…..Who told you I invited him?.....No, he’s a close friend…..No, I’m not going to fuck him…..I’m not going to talk to you when you’re like this.” Harry hung up the phone and sat next to Louis. Louis was awkwardly looking at the floor hoping he wasn’t the “him” he was referring to in that phone conversation. Harry sighed, “Lisa is a lot to handle sometimes.”

Louis added, “But you love her.”

“I wish that was still true.”

Louis looked at him in confusion. “Is everything okay?”

Harry looked over to Louis not use to someone caring about his feelings. “Yeah. I just don’t understand her sometimes. I do everything for her…or at least I use to. I don’t know…I just think we’re going through a rough patch.” Instinctually, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand to comfort him, and that made Harry smile. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, until Louis remembered that Harry was only in his boxers. He retracted his hand awkwardly, and Harry found this made him smile even more. He stood up to get dressed, but he never took his eyes off of Louis. This only made Louis’ blush more intense.

Harry and Louis came down to the already started party. Louis was in awe of how lavish everything was. He had never seen a place so big, and he could swear that the place glittered like gold. Louis stayed by Harry’s side like a lost puppy. Harry made his rounds and introduces Louis to everyone. Louis wasn’t sure why he needed to meet all these people, but he was just along for the ride. He considered ducking out a few times, but then Harry hooked his hand around Louis’ arm to ground him. Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, “Do I need a leash to keep you by my side?” Harry smirked devilishly. Louis knew he must be joking, but part of him feared it would really happen. Finally, Harry and Louis made their way over to Zayn. Louis wasn’t great friends with Zayn, but he was happy to see a familiar face. Zayn waved at them and said, “Hey guys! How’s it going?

Harry replied, “Dull. I only have Louis here to entertain me.”

Zayn’s mouth was open wide when he said this.

Harry continued, “Close your mouth, dear.”

Zayn laughed and mouthed “fuck you.” They both laughed.

Zayn said, “Louis, I am so sorry that you have to deal with this insatiable dick all day.”

Louis giggled, which made Harry look over at him. He started to feel like Harry was watching him all day. He didn’t like someone’s eyes being trained on him.

Then two people walked up to the three of them. Louis knew that these were Harry’s parents. He remembered them from when he spent the night at Harry’s house once when they were kids. Harry’s dad said, “Hope you boys are having fun over here. Nice to see you again Zayn. And Harry….who is this?”

Without skipping a beat Harry responded, “This is Louis, my boyfriend.”


	2. The Start of Something

Louis was startled by the bomb that Harry had just dropped on everyone. Harry’s parents seemed just as shocked as Louis. Zayn was holding back a laugh with the realization of Harry’s plan, and Harry was grinning in all seriousness at his parents. Everyone was silent for a minute. Harry’s parents knew that he liked men, but Harry knew they always secretly wished it was a phase or at least something that he would only do in secret. They never expected this displayed out in the open, which is what Harry was counting on. Finally, his parents picked their jaws off from the table and his mother replied, “Oh…well. It’s nice to see you Louis. You know we should make the rounds. You kids have fun now.” His mother quickly pulled his father away before he could add anymore to the conversation. Harry knew this would be a conversation for a later time, and he honestly wasn’t worried about it. His plan was in motion, and it was having the desired effect. Now, Louis was still just standing there in shock of what had just happened. Zayn chuckled, “Harry, you better tell him before he faints.” Harry motioned for Louis to take a seat opposite Zayn. Louis did so, and sitting seemed to help gravitate his mind back to the situation. Harry began, “So, my parents hate Lisa, and they think I can do better. As I am sure you are aware of, I am also bisexual. This is a fact my parents have accepted but choose not to discuss. I figured if I came out with a boyfriend, they may be more inclined to want me back with Lisa. Essentially, I need you to be my fake boyfriend for a while.”

While Louis tried to digest the information presented to him, Zayn interjected, “This seems like a lot of work for one chick.”

Harry shot him a glance that he knew meant Zayn should mind his mouth about Lisa, Zayne never really understood why those two stayed together. In fact, he secretly hoped this little experiment would at least cause Lisa to break up with him. At the most, maybe it would give Harry a real boyfriend.

Luis finally replied, “Why didn’t you tell me this before you told your parents?”

Harry laughed, “Would you have gone along with my plan if I did?”

Louis’ silence said it all.

Harry continued, “Exactly! That it is why I figured this would be easier. Now, you have to help me, and don’t worry I’ll compensate you for your time.”

Louis was about to protest the money when Zayn added, “Don’t even think about it man. Harry is loaded, and everyone knows you want to go to a good university next year. Take the money.”

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes for a protest, but instead, Louis nodded his head in affirmation.

Harry smiled. “Excellent!”

The rest of the night was a blur for Louis. He, Harry, and Zayn hung out for most of it, and the other times Harry was showing off his new “boyfriend.” Louis was uncomfortable with all of the attention he was getting. He wasn’t use to being the center of attention, but he could tell that Harry was, and he may have in fact craved that attention. Louis was finally able to get away from Harry for a few minutes, while he was taken away by his parents for a “private conversation.” Louis took this opportunity to go out on the patio for some fresh air. He started to slowly breath in and out. He wasn’t use to a huge crowd of people. He also wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. He knew this was all fake, but Harry was just so good at pretending they were a couple. Louis was awkward in every encounter they had. He had never really had a girlfriend ever since the Valentine’s fiasco. He honestly figured that he would be alone for the rest of his life. It wasn’t that he wanted to be alone per se, it was more that he was used to it. He had Liam and Niall, and he never thought that more was needed. Louis realized that he liked hanging out with Harry and Zayn. No, he was not catching feelings for this man. He was actually just happy to have someone this interested in him, whether it was fake or not. There was something about the attention that Harry gave him. It was both frightening and inviting all at the same time. Suddenly, the door to the patio opened and Louis heard, “Escaping my family already?”

Louis turned to face Harry and replied, “I just needed a break from the crowd.”

Harry stood next to him and shifted back and forth on his feet. “Ah…I never pictured you as the shy type. You seem so confident around your friends.”

Louis laughed, “Niall and Liam are different. I’ve known them forever. Also, smaller groups I can handle.”

With a devious grin Harry said, “So you’re saying that I should get you alone.”

When Harry would talk like this it would make Louis body shiver, but he tried to hide this and play it cool. “You don’t have to act. Nobody is around.”

“Nobody was around in the dressing room.”

Louis asked, “Why did you do it then?”

Harry turned to face Louis and tapped his finger on his head as if he was searching for the answer, but Louis could tell this was just a show to be dramatic. “Ah…maybe I find it fun to tease you.”

Louis looked up at Harry’s devious smile. Part of him wondered if he was telling the truth, but then again he was probably just practicing for when the metaphorical cameras would be on them. Louis decided to redirect the conversation. “So what should I do to sell this more?”

Harry, rolling with the subject change, retorted, “Just be yourself. The shy timid thing works. Besides, being your cute self is enough.”

Harry could see a smile creeping on Louis lips that he was trying to hide.

The next day, Louis, Niall, and Liam were eating lunch together. Niall and Liam didn’t ask about what happened with Harry, and Louis was not ready to tell them what happened either. Normally, Liam would have wanted to know details immediately, but maybe his mind was preoccupied with something else. Niall, of course, didn’t have a care in the world. Then Louis noticed Harry and Zayn walking towards them. Louis’ body began to tense. He was hoping that they would either turn another direction or sit at the table in front of them, but their target destination appeared to be their table. Harry nonchalantly sat next to Louis, and Zayn sat next to Harry, which just so happened to be across from Niall and more importantly Liam. Liam was unphased by their presence, and Louis was too tensed up to speak, so Niall started, “Hey! What are you guys doing here?”

Harry looked at Louis. He could tell he was tense, and Harry actually enjoyed it a little. “Just wanted to sit with my…”

Louis quickly came back to life and covered Harry’s mouth before he could say more. Louis added, “Harry and I are friends now. Nothing weird.” Harry gave a mischievous look to Louis, and Louis slowly removed his hand as if he was slowly backing away from a lion who wanted to devour him.

Harry said, “Yes, We have rekindled our…friendship.”

Zayn looked at Niall and interjected, “You got a problem with that?” Zayn could be protective of his best friend.

Niall’s carefree demeanor changed. He suddenly felt defensive unlike usual. “Not with Harry.”

Zayn cocked his head to the side at this comment. “Oh. Cheeky aren’t we?”

This made Niall grind his teeth, but before he could reply Liam patted him on the shoulder. Niall wasn’t normally the type to get into a fight, but apparently there was a first time for everything. This pat was meant to calm Niall down, but it had the opposite effect on Zayn.

Liam answered, “Forgive Niall. He apparently is also protective of our friend.” Liam gave his winning smile that seemed to erase all of Zayn’s annoyance.

Zayn smiled. “Of course. How could I say no to someone as…polite as you?” He refrained from saying handsome at this time. He knew he would never have a chance if he came across too strong.

Harry was still looking at Louis, which was making him visible uncomfortable. Louis wasn’t entirely sure why Harry wanted to keep the charade up while they were at school, and where was Lisa when you needed her. She was normally all over this guy, but the one time her presence was requested, she decides to go missing. Louis thought about asking where she was, but something told him that Harry wouldn’t want to talk about her for some reason. Instead, he tried to relax himself. He figured he was just nervous because he didn’t want anyone knowing that he was Harry’s boyfriend. He didn’t mind that Harry was a guy. To be honest Louis had never really had a chance to explore his sexuality because of his insecurities, so he didn’t really know who he liked. He was positive he was not going to like someone who was clearly taken though. He was more nervous about it getting back to Lisa. He didn’t want to upset her, and he wasn’t even sure if she knew about this. He knew it wouldn’t go over well with someone who was so infatuated with her self image. Harry noticed that Louis was lost in his own thoughts, so he gave him a light push on the shoulder with his own. This brought Louis to look up at Harry. He hated that Harry was taller than him. It made him look more intimidating. Harry smiled and asked, “What are you doing after school?”

Louis answered, “I have practice.”

Liam butted in, “No we don’t, remember coach canceled today.”

Louis looked like a deer in headlights as Harry’s grin widened. Harry said, “Good. You can come with Zayn and I to hang out at the mall.”

Zayn added, “Liam you should come too” with a little too much enthusiasm.

Liam smiled. “Yeah sure. What about you Niall, you in?”

Zayn held back a grown when Niall’s reply was a yes. Instead Zayn said, “The more the merrier” through gritted teeth.

The last bell of the day rang, and Liam, Niall, and Louis walked out of their geometry class. They had planned to meet the other guys in the parking lot. Louis was walking a little slower than usual. Niall and Liam were starting to become suspicious over his behavior, but Liam didn’t want to pry. Niall on the other hand was not afraid of doing just that when he said, “So what’s going on with you and Harry?”

Louis stopped in his tracks.

Niall turned and continued, “Come on. Something is going on. Why are you guys suddenly so friendly? Must be a good secret if you are acting so skittish. Does he have something on you? Is he blackmailing you? What does he want? Can’t be money. He’s too rich for that to be the case.”

Liam shook his head and interjected, “Dude! You are literally going to talk his ear off with all these stupid questions.”

Niall replied made a disgusted face at him and replied, “You mean figuratively, moron.”

Liam scoffed, “What I mean is I am literally going to wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze the life out of you, asshole!”

Niall stuck his tongue out, and this caused Liam to lunge at him. He missed him only slightly. Now the two were running around Louis playing what appeared to be a game of tag from far away. Liam was about to have him in his grasp when laughter caused them to glue themselves to the floor. They turned to see Louis hysterically laughing to their childish antics. This caused the other two to laugh as well. They couldn’t help it. It’s true that laughter is contagious. Two girls from their class walk by looking at them like they are mad men, but this does not deter the fit of laughter they have all been seized with. They finally stopped when it seemed like it was impossible for anymore laughter to leave their throats. When everything settled Niall spoke, “I may be a nosy fucker, but I’m here when you wanna talk about it.” He placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis nodded.

Then a buzzing started to come from Liam’s pocket. He hastily retrieved it and answered the phone. Louis and Niall studied his features for any sign of who the caller may be. Liam seemed really excited that was evident from the smile on his face, and he was practically jumping up and down. Liam said, “Really?....You do mean with me? Liam Payne?....Great! Yes, I’ll pick you up. See you soon.” Now the other boys’ interest was piqued. They had never seen Liam this excited since….well forever. Even Louis couldn’t wait to hear his answer, and luckily for them, Liam was definitely willing to share. Liam hung up the phone and kissed it repeatedly. He added, “You guys won’t believe who just called me. Candice just called. She wants to go see a movie together….like right now.”

Niall interrupted, “What about Harry and Zayn?”

Louis answered, “He can’t miss out on a date with Candice.”

Liam smiled, “I never thought Louis would be a better wingman than you Niall.”

Niall punched him on the arm. “Shut up! Just go already, but I want details later.”

He practically ran to his car leaving a trail of dust where his friends stood. This caused them to laugh once again.

Louis choked down a laugh. “Man, he’s crazy.”

Louis and Niall made their way to the parking lot to see Harry and Zayn standing next to the car. Zayn appeared perplexed when they walked over to the car. Zayn wanted to ask, but he also wanted to not seem too eager at the same time. Harry could sense this, so he asked, “Where is Liam?” Harry thought he noticed a tinge of jealousy glimmer across Louis’ face, and Harry was intrigued by the ideas that Louis might be the jealous type. Niall looked at Louis to give the answer, but Louis was too focused on Harry. Niall decided to answer instead. “That asshole got asked out by Candice.”

Zayn asked, “Candice West?”

Niall responded. “The very same.” Niall walked over to Zayn and placed his arm around the other’s shoulder. “I guess it’s just the four of us. Double date anyone?”

Zayn shook him off and glared in disgust. This only made Niall laugh. Then everyone proceeded to get into Harry’s car.

Zayn was happy when they finally got to the mall because Harry had requested that Louis sit up front with him. This meant that Zayn had to sit in the back with Niall, who for some reason rubbed him the wrong way. It was like he was an obstacle for him to get to his precious Liam. In reality, that obstacles name was Candice. Zayn knew that Liam was probably straight, but getting confirmation just seemed to distinguish all his hopes and dreams. Could he continue the chase or should he give up on love for good? He had no time to contemplate this as he was currently dealing with an annoying blonde boy. Harry and Louis seemed to be inseparable at the moment, so this put Niall as Zayn’s responsibility. Zayn was a good wingman, so he asked Niall if he wanted to go to the arcade, which worked like a charm. He figured it would. Niall had a childlike quality to him at times.

Harry and Louis went over to the bookstore. This was Louis choice. He loved to be in a bookstore. Yes, he loved playing football, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have other activities that he enjoyed as well. Louis walked over to the comics and browsed through them. Maybe browsed was the wrong word here. It was more like he was exploring through them for some hidden gem. Harry watched as Louis rummaged through the comics. He personally didn’t find them appealing, but he liked the affect that they had on Louis. Harry wanted to devour every piece of knowledge about Louis the way Louis devoured the words in the comic. He thought about saying something, but he also didn’t want to sully this image. He thought that he could watch him read all day. He had never seen Louis so comfortable except while playing football. Harry wanted to exist in this moment for as long as possible.

Meanwhile, Niall was cursing at some random fighting game because it was the “game’s” fault he was losing. Zayn was leaning up against the game sulking. When Niall lost the game he shouted, “Fuck!” This startled and Zayn, and he replied, “Do you have to curse so much?”

Niall turned to look at him. “Yes, I fucking do.”

Zayn almost chuckled at this, but he was still upset.

Niall scrunched his face and asked, “Why are you in a mood?”

“Do you care?”

Niall put in another quarter and restarted the game. “Not really, but I’m the only one here.”

Zayn sighed, “The guy I like doesn’t know I exist.”

Niall huffed at the stuck key on the game. “Then fuck him.”

Zayn shot his head up. “What?”

Niall hastily hit the button trying to kick his opponent. “Take that fucker,” he said to the game. Then he added, “If the guy doesn’t like you, then just move on. You deserve better.”

Zayn chuckled, “Since when are you being nice to me?”

Niall hit the game as “LOSER” was displayed across the screen. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re still a dick!”

He pulled Zayn like a rag doll to another game. He didn’t struggle against Niall’s grip. In fact, he was actually smiling for some reason.


End file.
